The Way Things Are
by RuthEJ
Summary: Anakin/Padme, post Attack of the Clones. In the wake of their wedding, the couple deal with the consequences of their choices as they are once again torn apart.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer – **All belong to George. I'm just embellishing a little.

**Author's note – **This is my first Star Wars fanfic, so any feedback would be much appreciated! It'll be a little sketchy on some of the details, and will probably be mostly fluff.

Chapter One – Sour Times

Padme awoke to find him gone, the place next to her empty. At first, she panicked – her heart raced and her mind ran through all the scenarios, each one more horrifying that it's predecessor. She sat up abruptly, her hand touching the rumpled sheets where he had previously lain. But then her heart slowed a little as she remembered the vows he had made to her the day before. He would not have left her without saying goodbye.

Her head was turned by the cool breeze, coming from the open window and she felt herself unwind considerably. Through the billowing curtains, she could just make out his pale shape standing stiffly on the balcony and with a soft smile, she went to join him.

"Anakin…"

His head turned slightly, but he remained with his back to her. She didn't approach him, slightly fearful of what had dragged him out of his slumber at this hour of the morning. 

"Come back to bed?" she didn't mean to sound so desperate, but her voice was pleading with him.

He took a deep breath, "In a minute."

His tone soothed her, and she did move over to him then, sliding her arms around his waist and reaching up on tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his neck. He tilted towards her, covering her hands with his own.

"What's wrong?" she asked him as he lifted an arm and placed it around her shoulders. He shrugged.

"I was just thinking about tomorrow," he replied, "and about how I don't want to leave here," his words came out in a deep sigh, "I could stay forever."

She laced his free hand with her own, "So stay. Count Dooku is still out there. I need my Jedi protector."

He smiled sadly, "I wish it was that simple, Padme……."

"But it's not," she finished for him, "I know that."

"It doesn't mean I'm not going to try my best to convince them that my place is here with you, protecting you. I think I could probably handle Master Yoda and Master Windu, it's just….." he trailed off, his brow furrowed.

"Obi Wan?" Padme supplied.

Her husband nodded, "He knows. He'll know as soon as I ask the reasons why I want to be here. And he won't allow it." 

"He doesn't have any concrete proof…" she trailed off feebly. Anakin let out a short laugh.

"He knows, Padme. He saw the two of us together on the journey back to Coruscant. Any fool could have guessed what was going on. Besides…" he scuffed the ground with one bare foot, "The Jedi Council will trust his judgement. They'll have faith in whatever he decides."

Anakin shivered in the night air – he wore only a loose pair of trousers. Padme noticed this, and pulled on his hand, "Let's go back inside."

He followed obediently, his mind still on those in the Jedi Council, "What if I can't hide it, Padme? What if Obi Wan or god forbid, Master Yoda can read my feelings, and know what we've done?"

She stopped then, and turned to look at him, "Do you regret it, Anakin?"

She knew from the shock registered on his face the answer, "No. Force, no. I love you, Padme and I wouldn't, I _couldn't, change anything between the two of us. I just don't understand why they think that you're a danger to my training. When you're near me, I feel even more powerful than I do when you're not. How can that be a bad thing?"_

"They have their traditions," Padme pointed out, trying to find some reason to satisfy him, "This is the way that they have done things for hundreds of years. They find it hard to know any different."

"They can't pass judgement on something they have never experienced. They can't understand what I'm feeling."

"You think you're the first Jedi this has happened to, Ani?" his wife said sensibly, "I'll bet you  a starship that you're not. They know what effect these types of feelings can have on a Jedi Knight, otherwise they would never have forbidden them."

He sighed heavily, "It's not fair." His voice was quiet.

She echoed his sigh, "No it's not. We've been over this argument a million times and it always comes to the same conclusion. It can't be changed," she pulled him inside gently, "We just have to live with it."

He seemed to take this into consideration. They didn't speak again until they had both climbed back into bed. She found his embrace gratefully, but there was an empty feeling in her stomach as she tried to come to terms with the fact that this would be the last night that they would spend together for a long time. He had no idea where he was going, and she had no idea when he would be back.

He read her mind, "I hate it too. I hate not knowing when I'm going to see you again."

"The absence will make the heart grow fonder," she said softly, trying to look at something positive, "At least that's what they say."

"Maybe," he mused. He paused for a second before flashing her a grin, "Though I can't see how my love for you could grow any bigger than it is right now. I swear you look more and more beautiful the more my eyes dwell on you."

She flushed prettily, delighted by his outright proclamation, "You flatter me far too much, Ani."

He smoothed back a wayward curl, and drew her in close to his body, "And what would be the point in you being my wife if I couldn't tell you how much I love you?"

She lifted her head and he kissed her then, deeply. She felt her spirits lift as the moment drew out, until they were desperately clinging on to each other, not wanting the morning to arrive, not wanting the inevitable to disturb their quiet. 

But eventually the sun would rise, and the ship would lift him away from her, and she would have to start getting on with the life that she was chosen. She knew it would be hard, she knew it was going to kill her being away from him, but she also knew that she would have died if she had gone on hiding the feelings she had for him. This was their only choice.

"Ani…" she murmured as he kissed her neck, sucking gently on the delicate skin, "I love you…"

Her words were lost in his embrace.

**2.**

Anakin had left her a mere three hours earlier, but the pain of his departure was still fresh in his mind. The look in her eyes, the fear he had seen as he gazed deeply into them was haunting him. And now he had to try to quash all of it, bury it deep down inside himself where his master could not discover it.

Obi Wan was waiting for him when he alighted the Nubian ship. His stern glare already appeared laced with suspicion and it made Anakin even more nervous than he had previously been. Keeping his expression deliberately blank, he made his way over to meet the older Jedi.

"Master," he stated, by way of greeting. Obi Wan's expression relaxed a little.

"How are you, Anakin? Did the senator arrive home safely?"

It was a pointed remark, but he chose to ignore it, "I'm fine, and yes, the senator is secure back in Naboo. But I fear that her life may still be in danger. The threat remains while Count Dooku still lives."

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that, young Padawan. His reasons for wanting her life have now been eliminated. He has much greater things to worry about," he placed a hand on the arm of his apprentice as they made their way into the building, "I'm sure she is quite safe. Padme has always been quite competent at taking care of herself."

It was meant to comfort the younger boy, but it only served to anger him, "I do not agree, Master. She is a key figure in the Senate and she is still at risk. I don't think we should terminate our services just because this is one hurdle that has been cleared."

Obi Wan thought this over before nodding, "Very well. I shall speak to the Council. They will choose a suitable protector for her."

Anakin fought valiantly to keep his voice from rising, "But master, there is no need for that. I'm happy to continue on in the position."

The older man paused in his stride, his shoulders sagging a little, "That would be unthinkable."

"Unthinkable?!"

Obi Wan turned to his apprentice, a fierce look in his eyes, "Yes, Anakin, unthinkable! Please do not make me point out the exact reasons why to you once again. We have had this conversation too many times."

"Well I think we should have it again!" Anakin said bitterly, "I don't think you have any right to make any accusations about Padme and I."

"You think me to be a fool?" his master shot back angrily, "I know what I witnessed between the two of you. Master Yoda and Master Windu and anyone else who was there saw it too!"

"Saw what? You didn't see anything!"

Obi Wan shook his head, "I'm not allowing it, Anakin. I am not sending you back there to fall in love with her."

"I'm already in love with her," Anakin spat, "It's a bit late for that, master."

"All the more reason for you to stay away from her," he emphasised the last four words strongly, "You cannot risk letting anything interfere with your training. It's too dangerous."

 Anakin clenched his fists in frustration, "I don't have to listen to you, Obi Wan. I could turn around and go right back to Naboo. I don't have to stay here."

"But you will," his master said, a note of sadness in his voice, "You will complete your training, you will adhere to Qui Gon's plans for you and you will become a Jedi Knight. It is your destiny, Anakin, and you cannot turn your back on it."

He was right, of course, and the mention of Qui Gon only made it all the more persuasive. Anakin's head dropped, his eyes to the floor. He nodded with the smallest of head movements, "Yes, master."

Obi Wan observed his young Padawan with concern. This obstacle was not going to be easy to overcome. He knew all too well the painful sacrifices that had to be made in the path to becoming a Jedi Knight, and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy to regain Anakin's focus and concentrate it on the task at hand. It was unclear how much damage had already been done in the time that the two young lovers had spent together.

"I have received our orders from the Council," he spoke softly now. It was an attempt to bridge the gap that had split open between them. The young man's head lifted, and he fixed his blank stare on Obi Wan.

"What are they, Master?" the voice now contained no emotion.

Obi Wan sighed inwardly before continuing, "We are to travel to Alderaan. Senator Bail Organa has become subject to attempts on his life, and if it is too be believed, there is a branch of the Separatist movement stationed underground on the planet who are behind it all."

"Will we go alone?" his apprentice asked, in reference to the recent emergence of the Army of the Republic.

"If we need help, it will not be far away," Obi Wan said, by way of reply. Anakin's lips curled into a grim smile.

"Then if I am not required by the Jedi Council, I shall request your permission to retire for the night. It has been a long day and I would like to get some rest before tomorrow."

The older Jedi's face relaxed into a warm smile, "Of course. Sleep well, Anakin."

Anakin snorted, "I always do." 

His words hung in the air after he had left Obi Wan standing outside the residential quarters in the Jedi Temple and they made the man uneasy. Anakin had not been the easiest of apprentices to control, and it looked like with the new developments in the young Jedi's life, it was only going to get harder. With a sigh, he turned and headed in the direction of the Council's chambers. With any luck, Master Yoda would have the advice that Obi Wan desperately needed right then.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's note – **Wow, I totally did not expect to get replies so quickly, so thanks heaps to all of you who took time out to do so. In response to **Calen, **I haven't decided whether to go AU or not. I don't like the idea of Anakin turning to the dark side, but I think it probably makes for a better story. However, I could end up just chickening out and going for the happy ever after. I have no idea.

_"Nobody loves me, it's true. Not like you do."_

Portishead – Sour Times

Chapter Two 

Anakin paced the floor in his temporary bedroom. The surroundings were not unknown to him – this was the room to which he was always assigned when visiting Coruscant – but they were of no comfort in his current state. The only place he wanted to be was back on Naboo, with Padme in his arms, not on an unknown planet, serving to the every whim of Bail Organa, a man who he did not hold in high esteem. This was not helped by the rumours that he had heard about the Senator's fondness for Padme. 

He kicked the plush carpet repeatedly, trying to find some way to vent his frustration and anger. His lightsaber burned in his hand, but he couldn't use it. That would probably be the last straw for Obi Wan. He had been told repeatedly that the weapon was not to be used for his own personal desires.

He stopped moving and closed his eyes, trying to focus and picture her in all her glory. Her luminous skin, her liquid brown eyes, her long flowing hair……….. Soon his mind was happily wandering, and his concentration was only broken by the sounds of something or someone on the other side of the door. Anakin's brow furrowed. He had not been expecting company.

He approached the door carefully, keeping a firm hold on the saber at his side. Drawing all his senses together, Anakin strained to feel the force of whatever was on the other side. After a short hesitation, he concluded it wasn't hostile, and pressed the door lock confidently. He was relieved, but slightly confused to find a small Astro droid, which beeped happily when he opened the door.

"R4?"

The droid ignored the confusion in the man's voice, and instead pushed it's way clumsily past him into the bedroom. Anakin watched in disbelief.

"Hey, is there something I can do for you?" 

R4 chirped incoherently for a few seconds before taking it's place in front of a table. A mechanism inside it whirred and clicked, and it beeped some more before releasing a blue hologram that reflected the sillouhette of Padme on to the table top. Anakin's heart leapt, and he hurriedly drew closer to the table to hear what she had to say.

She was wearing her nightgown, and evidently in a hurry to avoid being caught, "Ani, I know this is dangerous and probably a bad idea, but I had to get a message to you. I know you're not coming back to me. I received word from Master Windu this evening that I am to be assigned a new guard within the next couple of days…." She broke off for a second, and he could tell that she was trying to keep from crying. He ached all over, longing to reach out and touch her, but his hand merely plunged through the light.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine, really I am. I'm being sent on a peace tour of some systems in the Outer Rim, so I wanted you to know that I may not be able to get in contact for a while. I don't know exactly where I'll be – the details are sketchy at best. I just wanted you to know that I love you, Anakin," her head bowed a little, "I miss you and I hope with all my heart that it's not too long before I see you again."

Anakin swallowed hard, trying to keep the lump in his throat from rising. He saw her react to a noise outside of the frame, which meant it was time for her to leave him. He felt as if she was looking straight at him, and he desperately tried to wish her there with him. But all she did was smile sadly, "I have to go. Goodbye, Ani."

She disappeared and he felt his heart breaking. The droid beeped once more, before lapsing into silence. Anakin ran one hand tiredly through his hair. He knew that he would have to delete the message. It was too risky. Knowing their luck, it would end up in the hands of Obi Wan, and the secret would definitely be out. 

But there was no immediate danger. It could wait till morning and in the meantime, he could rewatch it over and over until then. It was not the same as having her there, but it was the best he could do.

****

****

**2.**

****

"You're tense."

Anakin shrugged off his mentor's observation, "No more that usual, Master."

Obi Wan watched his Padawan with concern as he guided the small ship into hyperspace. They had left Coruscant earlier that morning, as the journey time to Alderaan was considerable, and, although he was ashamed to admit it, Obi Wan was not overly excited about being cooped up in a small space with his tempestuous companion. They had barely spoken since departure.

"You miss her?" he asked carefully, trying to bridge the gulf between them. 

"Who?"

"Anakin……" Obi Wan trailed off helplessly. He sighed, "I was just trying to make conversation."

Anakin snorted, "How do you expect me to respect your wishes and forget about her, if you keep bringing her up at every oppurtunity?"

"Fine!" the older man snapped, "I made a mistake. I won't mention her again."

"Good."

The silence was worse. Anakin sat fuming while Obi Wan merely stared at the stars, trying to summon just a small bit of the wisdom that Master Yoda had displayed the night before. The experienced Jedi had had no concrete advice, but he had displayed a patience and faith that gave Obi Wan a small bit a hope. Maybe all was not lost in the relationship with his apprentice. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"You have met the Senator I believe."

Anakin shot him a dirty look, "I thought we weren't going to talk about her anymore."

"I meant Senator Organa!" Obi Wan cried in frustration. He tried to compose himself, "You have met him before, haven't you?"

The stormy gaze on his Padawan's face was unsettling, "Yes, I've met him."

"I believe he may be one of the few politicians that I can tolerate," Obi Wan said with a small chuckle. 

"I fear I cannot say the same."

"Why is that?"

Anakin scowled, "No reason in particular. There's just something about him I don't like."

Obi Wan frowned. He could not think of any encounters Anakin had had with the Senator that would cause him to hold such a low opinion of him. As far as he could tell, Bail Organa was a good honest man, who truly had the best interests of Alderaan at heart – a quality that was rare among those in the Senate. He could not think of anything that would lead Anakin to think any different.

"But why do you……….." he trailed off as he remembered one minor detail that had been frequently discussed on the Coruscant grapevine, namely the rumour that Bail Organa had long been looking for a wife. And believed the ideal candidate to be Amidala, "Ahhhh."

Anakin noticed the smirk on his face, "What?"

"Nothing," Obi Wan replied knowingly, "I was merely thinking about your reasons for such a distaste towards Senator Organa."

The younger man flushed slightly, "He's not good enough for her."

Obi Wan prodded him gently, "I thought we weren't talking about Padme anymore."

"You brought it up, Master," Anakin said, flinching at the sound of his wife's name.

"He's a good man, Anakin."

The statement received no reply from the sullen form next to him. The conversation was evidently over.

They travelled in silence for the remainder of the journey, and, to Obi Wan's relief, the ship was soon touching down on a landing pad just outside of the Grand Palace of Alderaan. The planet was lush and ripe, and it instantly reminded Anakin of Naboo, although it's buildings did not quite have the beauty of the palace in Theed. The light from the setting suns gave everything a luminous glow that showed the planet at it's best.

Anakin sighed inwardly. He already knew he was going to hate it here. His mood darkened further at the sight of the welcome party, led by Bail Organa. Not bothering to remove the scowl from his face, he followed Obi Wan to meet them.

"Master Jedi!"

Obi Wan grinned at the Senator's evident delight at their arrival, "Senator Organa, it's a joy to see you in good health."

Bail smiled warmly, "And you. I trust you had a good trip, Master Kenobi?"

"It was tolerable," the Jedi Knight replied, with a wry smile. He gestured towards the sullen boy behind him, "You know Anakin."

"Of course," the senator moved towards Anakin, extending one hand, "Master Skywalker, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Alderaan."

The Padawan didn't smile, accepted the hand gingerly, but dropped it almost immediately. He said nothing.

Bail was notably taken aback by the frosty reception, but he shook it off, "Well, shall we go inside? I think we have much to talk about."

"Of course," Obi Wan moved to follow the party, but not before hanging back to confront his apprentice. Anakin was refusing to look at him.

"That was very rude of you, Anakin."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"The Senator is being nothing but hospitable. It is an honour that we have been chosen to serve him, and I think you would be best to remember that."

"Yes, master."

With on last withering look, Obi Wan carried on to where the others were waiting, leaving Anakin to sullenly follow on behind.


	3. Chapter Three

**Authors note – I totally love all the feedback. You guys are great. Hope you like this chapter ****J******

**Chapter Three**

Anakin stood alone, staring out at the view from the largest window in the palace. It had been a month, and he was no happier with this new assignment. With the help of the two Jedi knights, the Senator had managed to avoid three more attempts on his life, but nobody had come any closer to closing in on the culprits. The threat was still out there. It made Anakin angry. What was the point in just standing around waiting for something to happen? What was the point in having the skills that he possessed if he wasn't going to exploit them to their full potential? He gripped the lightsaber at his side fiercely. He knew that he could catch whoever was responsible for the attempts on Organa' life, if somebody would only give him the chance. Then the threat would be dispelled, and he could leave this godforsaken planet. Find Padme. 

He still ached to see her again. There had been no contact, save for a couple of holograms she had sent when she had gotten the chance. He worried about her - the trip seemed to be taking her into the deepest reaches of the Outer Rim, amongst some of the most unsavoury characters in the known galaxy. As soon as he got back the Coruscant, he would try and make the Council see that his place was with her. They would have to adhere to his way of thinking eventually, if they wanted to keep him in the Order.

Anakin scowled, and tugged hard on the braid hanging below his right ear. Maybe when he became a Knight, they would listen to him more. Right now, he felt helpless. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the older Jedi approaching. Obi Wan had been trying his hardest to rebuild the relationship between the two of them, but at the present time, Anakin could see no way back. Obi Wan didn't understand him, and there was nothing that could be done about it. He would follow his teachings, but only until he passed the trials. Then he would finally be free, free of the suffocating master and his council.

"Anakin, we're needed downstairs."

A thrill ran through the young Padawan, "Another attempt?" His fingers itched at the thought of battle.

Obi Wan shook his head, "The Senator is holding a meeting, and he would be grateful if we were to attend. It is regarding his security after all."

Anakin groaned, "Master, not another meeting. I'll go mad if I have to sit through another one of them. Can't I be excused from it?" 

"It's part of your duty, my young apprentice. You have to keep in touch with what's going on."

There was nothing more to argue, and Anakin found himself being led downstairs to the main Chamber, where several key members of the Alderaan government were assembled. Bail nodded to the two Jedi as they entered the room, and motioned for them to take a seat. They found chairs at the back, next to the door. Anakin slumped immediately, hoping to maybe catch some sleep during the unbelievably dull discussions. His eyelids fluttered as he dozed in and out of consciousness. He heard snippets of the conversation, but nothing made any sense. They could have been talking in gibberish for all he understood. He felt Obi Wan poking him in the side, and he sat up a little, just in time to hear the Senator announcing his new plans for the peacetime corps. It was beyond boring. Ignoring Obi Wan's chiding's, Anakin closed his eyes. 

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when it happened, but he knew it must have been more than a hour, since the assembly had already paused for break, and resumed once more. It must have been not long into the second session when he sensed it. The darkness that had been surrounding him suddenly lifted, and he was overcome by a warm glow that made his pulse race. He opened his eyes, but he could only see the rows and rows of politicians in front of him. It wasn't coming from inside this room. It was coming from somewhere else. His heart began to lift. He knew this feeling well.

_Padme. _

He turned to Obi Wan, unable to stay in the room any longer, "Master!" 

The older Jedi glared at him, and his words came out in a fierce whisper, "What is it, Anakin?" 

"I have to be excused!" Anakin whispered frantically, "I have to go….I feel something." 

"What?"

Anakin shook his head, "I can't tell you that right now, Master, but I do know that it's extremely important that I go and investigate."

"You can't just walk out in the middle of a meeting!" 

"I'm sorry, but I have to."

"Then I'll come with you. If it's that important, you won't be able to handle it on your own." 

"No!" Anakin hissed. He shook his head lightly, softening his voice a little, "I mean, you would be better off staying here to keep an eye on the Senator. I'll check it out, and alert you if it's serious."

Obi Wan closed his eyes briefly and sighed, not believing a word. He was at his wits end with the young apprentice, "Go."

Anakin smiled, his first genuine smile since he had arrived in Alderaan, "Thank you, master."

He was up and out of the room in a flash. Immediately, the feeling became stronger. His skin was warm, and his breathing was gradually quickening. As he entered the grand hall, he noticed several servants and other residents hurrying in one direction. He grabbed on to the nearest one, a boy not much younger than he. 

"What's happening?"

The boy pulled away from him and rubbed his arm, "Visitors. You didn't have to grab me quite so hard." 

Anakin looked sheepish, "Sorry. Do you know who the visitors are?" 

"Of course," the boy said matter of factly, "It's the Senator from Naboo."

The young Padawan's face broke out into a wide grin, "Naboo………" he suddenly remembered his manners, and smiled warmly at the bringer of such good news, "Thank you."

The boy nodded and took off. Anakin stopped for a moment, and gathered all his senses. She would just be touching down right now. He reached out to find her, using the force to guide him to the landing platform where her ship was arriving. There was already a crowd gathered. Padme was one of the Senate's more popular politicians. 

He was jostled out the way by a large woman wearing official robes of blue and gray, "Hey! Watch it!"

She turned round to him with an apologetic smile, "I'm very sorry, Master Jedi. It's just everyone's in a bit of a panic. This is a rather impromptu visit. Why, we only heard about it just one hour ago!" 

Anakin smiled, "The Senator likes surprises."

"You know Senator Amidala?" the woman asked, curiously.

Anakin shrugged. "We're old friends."

She beamed, "Why then, I'm sure she will be very happy to find you here." 

"I'm sure she will," Anakin replied, with a grin.

The woman gave him one last smile before hurrying off. Anakin turned to watch the gleaming Nubian starship take it's place on the platform gracefully. He felt his head go dizzy at the prospect of seeing her again, and by the time the stairs came down, and the Nubian guards took their places at the bottom, he was almost hyperventilating. When she finally stepped off, he thought he would faint. She was wearing a simple gown that brought out her beauty - dark blue with a high neck and a full skirt. It's front panel was decorated with a pale blue embroidery. It was her favourite colour. Anakin couldn't keep the dopey grin from his face as she met the welcoming committee, and shook their hands warmly. It was all he could do to stop himself running over and kissing her. He was sure that would go down well with the host.

He stayed fairly hidden as she made her way down the ramp and towards the building where he and the rest of the crowd were encased. It seemed to take forever - she kept getting stopped by people who looked as if they had desperately important news to tell her. He quelled any murderous thoughts towards them, but he couldn't help thinking that none of them could be half as important as her own husband. 

She didn't see him until she entered the grand hall. He was at the back of the crowd, but his sheer height meant that he towered above the majority of the others. It happened in a heartbeat. One minute she was smiling and nodding to the leader of the opposition, the next it was as if her eyes were pulled over in his direction; she looked up and they finally met. He could see the light fill her eyes, and her face as she smiled beatifically at him. That was his smile, no one else's.

She looked thrilled, and he was pleased. But he understood that she could not just rush over to him. Apart from being highly unprofessional, it would raise far too much suspicion. Fortunately though, since he had been her protector at one time, it would not be uncommon for her to come over and greet him politely, as she was doing now. He saw her whisper to one of her handmaidens, before she made her way towards him, unfortunately accompanied by the rest of her entourage.

"Anakin!" 

He thought he would die at the sound of her voice, "Senator Amidala. What a pleasant surprise to find you all the way out here on Alderaan. I thought you were still on Naboo?" 

She raised an eyebrow playfully, "Unfortunately I can never stay home for too long. I was in the middle of a tour of the Outer Rim, when Dorme suggested we take a short break on Alderaan. It's a beautiful place, don't you think?" she held out her hand which he clasped gratefully. It would appear to any outsider to be an innocent handshake, but anyone who could have seen the way in which Anakin discreetly let his thumb sweep over Padme's fingers would have known different. 

"It is, but I'm afraid it does not come close to your home planet, milady," Anakin replied pointedly, noting the flush of her cheeks, "I don't think I've ever been happier than in those few short months I spent in Naboo." 

Padme reluctantly let go of his hand, "You are not the first to say so, Ani," she clasped her hands together, trying to remind herself that there were other people in their vicinity. It was something that was easy to forget when she was around her husband, "And Obi Wan? Is he also with you?"

Anakin nodded, "Of course. We have been instructed to protect Senator Organa against the increasing attempts on his life." 

"It is a sobering business," Padme said thoughtfully, "One I know all too well." She smiled, "Still, I believe he is in good hands. Obi Wan and yourself will not let any harm come to him." 

"We will do our best, milady." 

She was being prodded in another direction by the surly looking adviser at her side. With a sorrowful smile, she clasped his hand once more, longing for any touch between the two of them, "I'm afraid I have plenty of others to attend to, Ani. But I look forward to seeing you again in the near future." 

He let her go reluctantly, "As do I, milady." 

His wife held his gaze far longer than she should have in the situation. She was still looking over at him when she was supposed to be in deep conversation with one of her advisers. He gazed back at her sadly, angry that he had to let her go when he had just found her again. However, just the fact that she was here had already made him feel considerably better. His heart warmed, he turned to head back to the assembly hall, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

"Master Skywalker!"

He swung round to see Dorme, Padme's chief handmaiden. She smiled at him knowingly. 

"I have a message for you from my lady. She apologises for her abruptness, and she would be honoured if you would visit her tonight, when she will have more time to catch up." 

Anakin tried to keep the grin from his face, "Of course. Tell her I will be happy to join her."

"Our quarters will be in the southern wing - the Cormaya room, I believe." 

"I will attend her," Anakin replied solemnly, "Thank you, Dorme."

The young girl placed a gentle hand on his arm, "She has missed you, Anakin." 

"I've missed her, Dorme."

He watched the girl head back towards the door through which Padme had just exited. Then, fuelled by the thought of spending time with his wife, he went to rejoin Obi Wan. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Authors note – **This part may be a bit soppy. 

**Chapter Four**

****

Anakin was perturbed to find the meeting still in full swing when he crept back into the large hall. He found his seat next to Obi Wan, and sat down quietly, ignoring the poisonous looks from the Jedi Knight. 

"Did you find what you were looking for?" 

Anakin tried to keep his voice neutral, "Yes, master. There is nothing to worry about." 

"And what was so essential that it took you away from this highly important gathering?" 

Before Anakin could answer, the pair were interrupted by the sound of a high pitched bell. They turned to see Bail preparing to bring the proceedings to a close. 

"Fellow citizens!" he was shouting with a huge beam on his face, "I'm afraid we will have to call it a day. I have just received word that we have been fortunate enough to welcome a visit from a highly distinguished guest," the joy in his voice was evident, "The Senator from Naboo has taken time out from her recent diplomatic trip to journey to Alderaan for a short stay." 

Next to Anakin, Obi Wan closed his eyes, as the wave of dread came over him. 

"There is much to organise regarding this impromptu visit, my friends," Bail continued happily, "Therefore I must request that we reconvene three days from now to continue our discussions. However, I am happy to invite you all to a dinner tomorrow night in the Lucifer Hall in honour of our guest." 

He kept talking, but neither Obi Wan nor Anakin were listening. Anakin was instead preparing himself for the inevitable scolding from his teacher, which Obi Wan was trying to not let go of all his anger at once.

"You knew she was here."

"Yes master." 

"You felt her presence?" 

"Yes master." 

Obi Wan let out a long breath, "Anakin……" 

"What?" Anakin snapped, "She's still a friend, Obi Wan. And you don't have to worry. She's only going to be here for a couple of days, and she's made it perfectly clear that she's only interested in a purely platonic relationship with me. As I am with her."It was getting easier and easier to lie to him.

"I don't want her to interfere with your duties here," Obi Wan said sternly. 

"She won't, Master." 

Obi Wan stood up amongst the bustling crowd of members trying to exit the room, "I'll have to talk to the Council about this."

"They can't send me away from here!" Anakin exclaimed, standing up to face him, "There's no reason to."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Master. I am totally focused on my duties. I swear to you."

"Can I really take your word for it, Anakin?" Obi Wan asked, sadly, "You've gone against the Jedi code once before. Why should I believe that you won't do it again?" 

Anakin regarded him somberly, "I've learnt my lesson. I am now completely committed to the Order, Master, and Padme will do nothing to change that."

Obi Wan sighed, "I'm going to bed, Anakin. I'll talk to you in the morning." 

Anakin groaned inwardly as he watched the older Jedi leave. This was not going to be easy to fix.

..:::::.. 

The Cormaya room was not difficult to find. It was clear that Bail had chosen the grandest of the guest rooms for Padme, probably in an attempt to impress her, Anakin thought. He marvelled at the intricate detail of the interior decoration of the wing as he approached her room. The walls seemed to be literally dripping with gold and silver, and the carpet was so soft, he kept thinking he was going to step right through the floor. 

The rest of the palace was deserted, save for a few security droids on patrol who were easy enough to avoid with the help of some mind tricks. It was past midnight - he'd wanted to come far earlier, but he knew that it would be risky. Obi Wan rarely slept until the early hours, and Anakin didn't want to risk his mentor discovering this further betrayal. Relations between them in the wake of Padme's arrival were bad enough as it was. 

His heart raced as he arrived at the door to her bedroom. With a deep breath, he lightly touched the pad next to the door knob, causing a crackling to come out of the small speaker by his hand, "Who is it?"

He grinned at the sound of her voice, "Anakin Skywalker, milady." He kept the formality, just in case any of her handmaidens were with her.

She said nothing else, and after a beat, the door opened with a sharp swish. Padme was standing on the other side, obviously ready for bed in a long white night gown, and her hair loose around her shoulders. "You're late." 

There was a twinkle in her eye that make him smile, "I'm sorry, milady. I had difficulty getting away." 

She backed into the room, tempting him to follow her, the door closing behind him, "And why are you insisting on calling me that? Have you forgotten that we were married just five weeks ago?" 

"That was you?" Anakin exclaimed, feigning shock. He winked at her, "Hmmm, I thought that was one of my other wives. I have one on every planet, you know."

"Really."

"Oh yes," he was inches away from her now, "Us Jedi's have needs like everybody else." 

Padme raised her hands up to stop him from getting too close, "Well, then, I suppose since you must have one on Alderaan, you'll have no need for me while I'm here."

"On the contrary," Anakin murmured, slipping his arms around her waist, "You're my favourite of them all." 

She didn't get a chance to reply. He was kissing her deeply, trying to let loose all the adoration for her that he'd been storing up over the past four weeks. She responded in kind, holding on to him as if it were their first kiss, and this was all new to her.

"Ani, I missed you so much," she whispered, when he finally pulled away.

Anakin smiled and pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "I know the feeling," he replied softly, "I was so worried about you. Why did they send you to the Outer Rim? It's far too dangerous." 

She shrugged helplessly, "It's my job. I had to rally support for the Republic, especially in the wake of what happened on Geonosis. It is clear that people are quick to lose faith when things go wrong."

Anakin kissed her forehead, then her nose, "I have a good idea to kidnap you from here and take you right back to Naboo in my ship. Then at least I'd know you'd be safe." 

Padme pulled away from him, "And what about me? Then I'd be the one left worrying about where you were, and whether you were in any danger." 

"I'm never in danger."

"Don't think like that, Ani," she said, her tone grave, "You mustn't think like that." 

"You sound like Obi Wan."

"Obi Wan is very wise." 

Anakin snorted, "Stuck in his ways more like." 

Padme said nothing. Her eyes were cloudy, and it unsettled her husband. He hated it when she was troubled, and he hated it even more when he was the one troubling her. Pulling her close to him, he murmured into her ear, "Let's not talk about Obi Wan. We don't have much time together, so we should make the most of it."

He drew back and noticed her eyes welling up slightly, "I just worry about you," she raised a hand to touch his cheek, "I love you, Anakin. I would die if anything happened to you, you know that."

"I know," he replied gently, "And I would hate it if you didn't feel like that. I'll be careful, Padme. I promise." 

She smiled, a warm smile this time, "What am I going to do with you, Anakin Skywalker." 

He hugged her close, "I don't care, as long as you don't leave me." 

"I won't."

"Good," Anakin replied. He leaned in to give her a tender kiss. She responded hungrily, pulling him down on to the soft bed behind her.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" she whispered, slightly nervously.

He nodded. "I'll slip out before dawn. Obi Wan won't be up till then." 

She smiled and raised her lips to his once again. He returned the kiss, but couldn't help noticing the overpowering stench of rose petals coming from the enormous bunch of roses next to the bedside table, and it sent a stab of envy through him as he guessed they must be from Bail Organa. He broke the kiss and pulled her close possessively, running his fingers through her unruly curls. 

"So tell me what made you decide to come to Alderaan." 

Padme shrugged in his arms, "It's a beautiful place. I always feel safe here." 

"And the people?" 

"The people are always welcoming," she said, slightly confused at his tone. She didn't know exactly what he was getting at. 

Anakin frowned a little, "Does that include your counterpart?"

"Bail?" 

"Oh, Bail, is it," her husband scoffed, unable to hide his jealousy, "The two of you are on first name terms?" 

"Yes, Anakin," Padme replied, finally figuring out his hostility towards the other Senator, "We're old friends. Of course I'm on first name terms with him."

"Hmph," he looked away from her, his brow furrowed. 

She couldn't help the smile from coming to her lips. "Are you jealous?"

"No," he said, albeit a little unconvincingly, "I just think his intentions are less than honourable towards you." 

"You're jealous!" Padme exclaimed in amazement. 

"And why wouldn't I be!" Anakin countered, "He's a Senator, Padme. From the outside it looks as if the two of you would be perfect for each other." 

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly, "Maybe from the outside, yes. But there's just one problem." 

"What." 

Padme reached forward and tapped his chest, "You have my heart. I couldn't fall in love with anyone else. Not even someone as seemingly perfect as Senator Organa."

For the thousandth time, he thought he was going to explode from the amount of love for her that coursed through his body. There was no need for anymore talking, and as he kissed her, he prayed that this impromptu visit to Alderaan would not be a short one. 


End file.
